


Don't let go of the pain

by SonataNocturne



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 17:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonataNocturne/pseuds/SonataNocturne
Summary: Josh was soaked in the rain and Tyler couldn't understand why wouldn't he listen to him.





	Don't let go of the pain

**Author's Note:**

> Just some random angst based on a dream I had.

\----------

The whole world seemed muffled. It wasn't only the sounds but also all the colors. Smiling he blew another soap bubble and watched it ascend to the sky glistening as it went. Even that, the changing colors on its surface, seemed lighter. Tilting his head he dipped for more soap and blew another. And another.

"Josh."

Somewhere far below he heard the voice but it didn't seem important. And it was so faint, maybe he imagined it?

Eyes scanning over the rooftops he wondered how did he end up there after all. Breathe in, breathe out. The fear inside him, the one he had been best friends with, was suddenly trying to win. Another soup bubble.

"Josh please."

Again that voice. Why did it hurt so much? He couldn't tell was it the words or the fear. Another soup bubble that made him smile. It ascended like the previous ones, the colors on its surface like a rainbow.

"Josh please come down."

He frowned at the voice and shook his head. He shouldn't hear voices but there it still was. There, with the pain. Together like they were inseparable. Staring at the soap he blew another bubble.

"Fucking hell... Josh. Please come down okay?"

Scrunching his eyes shut he took a deep breathe trying to tell himself it wasn't real. If people hear voices they are going crazy.

_I am not going crazy. I am not crazy._

Another bubble. It was beautiful. Just as the world with all the weird muffled tones. But he felt dizzy and it was interrupting his incoherent thinking.

"Please... I can't... Josh, please. I love you. You know that.“

Why was the voice so persistent? With a deep breath, he shook his head again. The pain shot through him and the bubble he had just blown burst.

"Hey... Listen to me okay. You need to come down.”

Persistent and desperate. Why was he imagining such voice? Another bubble. Distorted colors, distorted sounds. The fear was growing stronger.

Another bubble. Why was his scared of the fear? It had been inside him for so long. Can you be scared of a friend that lives in your skin and bones?

"Josh."

Now the voice was closer. Still muffled, like under a water. But he was being pulled. He was being pulled and he couldn't imagine such a thing. Arms wrapped around him. So warm and tender and he couldn't hold the pained gasp in any longer.

"It's okay. Just come down with me. You are soaked…”, Tyler said.

Mouth popping open he wondered what was happening and why Tyler was staring at him like he was about to burst into tears. And had been crying. Most definitely had been crying. Eyes red and swollen, anxiously scanning his features.

“Are you listening to me? I know you can hear me", Tyler spoke again and shook him. The warm fingers felt like hot coals searing his skin.

Turning his head he ignored the thought that was trying to make it's way to the surface from the back of his mind. Just a sliver of a thought it was really, but somehow it seemed like he shouldn't let it transpire.

"Josh... Fuck. Tell me what's wrong okay?", another plea from those quivering lips, that he didn't see anymore but heard.

The arms around him held him tighter, closer. But the frown appeared again on his forehead. The confusion was so heavy, overwhelming him.

"I can't drag you down. It's impossible. The roof is too slippery and then the ladders... please. You can't stay here", Tyler let out a sound that was something between a whine and a gasp.

His eyes weren't even focusing anymore as the pain cut through him again. Cold shivers run down his spine and he was sure it was the voice and not the pain. Or maybe it was both. He was just there, completely passive and compliant on Tyler's arms. The hug was so warm that he wondered was Tyler burning up or was he himself freezing.

"I don't... I can't..." the words fell out from his mouth even though he didn't know what he was about to say.

An instant later Tyler pushed him farther away and tried to get an eye contact. Grabbing the face he tried again but even if Josh was looking at him he was looking straight through him. Smiling, eyes glistening in the darkness.

Josh wasn’t seeing him because the only thing he saw was the shiny soap bubbles on the sky and the muffled noises bouncing in the air. A myriad of tiny soap bubbles floating around them, blending to the noises. You can’t see noises. But he did. He certainly did. Just like the bubbles, light colorful bubbles, the noises too. They swirled around in the air, refracting and vibrating.

“Josh!”

The scream was so loud that the colors broke in the air shifting to black serrated lines. The scream was so loud that he felt it too. But he didn’t hear it. The only thing he heard now was silence.

He didn’t understand why Tyler’s touch was burning and he couldn’t hear.

He didn’t understand why it was so cold and he could only see the bubbles.

The beautiful, shiny bubbles.

Tyler squeezed him tighter and then there was a pained sigh against his neck, and he felt like suffocating. Things cascading over him. All the things, all the emotions. But he couldn’t stop smiling. The bubbles were too alluring.

And Tyler didn't know why Josh was like that. Why he stared at him like only looking through him? Why was he smiling? Why didn't he realize that he was wet from the rain. And why he was in the roof in the first place.

Josh kept smiling and the bubbles swarming around them.

_But you can't blow soap bubbles in a pouring rain._

 

 

_\--------_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I appreciate also all the reviews and kudos. It means more for me than you can ever imagine.


End file.
